


Welcome To Loserville

by Browa123



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 19:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16561763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browa123/pseuds/Browa123
Summary: After Technus invades Tucker's P.D.A for the millionth time, the group chat the trio share gets invaded by friend and foe alike. Let this be a lesson to not let ghosts interfere with your discord server.//discord style chat room fic, just for fun//





	Welcome To Loserville

**Author's Note:**

> **Usernames**
> 
>  
> 
> Fenton's Phantom: Danny
> 
> Siri Will You Marry Me?: Tucker
> 
> Darkness: Sam
> 
> Shades of Gray: Valerie
> 
> Quarter Bacc: Dash
> 
> Kickin Nerds in the Nose: Paulina
> 
> Mr. Nice Guy: Vlad
> 
> Did Someone Say GHOSTS!?: Jack
> 
> P.H.D in Butt Kicking: Maddie
> 
> TEC4NUZ: Technus
> 
> Swiggity Swooty, I'm Pelting that Booty: Skulker
> 
> Ice To Meet You: Frostbite
> 
> Max Level Cryptid: Clockwork

**L O S E R V I L L E**

**Danny Fenton** joined the server. The prophecy is fullfilled.

A wild **Sam Manson** appeared!

**Tucker Foley** joined the party

**Danny Fenton:** Ok, I think I'm done setting everything up, guys.

**Tucker Foley:** Remind me again why the server is called Loserville??

**Danny Fenton:** Sam's idea.

**Sam Manson:** Its a statement against insults used against us. Instead we embrace the moniker as our title and use it to make us stronger instead.

**Tucker Foley:** #deep

**Danny Fenton:** ^^^^

**Tucker Foley** changed nickname to **Siri Will You Marry Me?**

**Danny Fenton:** Dude WTF?

**Siri Will You Marry Me?:** no chatroom is complete without ridiculous nicknames, Danny.

**Sam Manson:** No offence Tuck but that sounds stupid.

**Danny Fenton** changed nickname to **Fenton's Phantom**

**Sam Manson:** Danny are you seriously siding with him on this.

**Fenton's Phantom:** lol idk. At least mine is better.

**Siri Will You Marry Me?:** >:oooo

**Sam Manson:** I'm with Danny on that one, too true.

**Siri Will You Marry Me?:** honestly I feel so attacked rn?

**Fenton's Phantom:** lol stop being a drama queen Tuck

**Siri Will You Marry Me?:** >:c

**Sam Manson** changed nickname to **Darkness**

**Siri Will You Marry Me?:** really thats the best youve got?

**Darkness:** Still better than yours.

**Siri Will You Marry Me?:** ouch. I've been wounded.

**Fenton's Phantom:** RIP Tucker Foley. Died and will come back as ghost villain of the week soon.

**Siri Will You Marry Me?:** press F to pay me respects

**Siri Will You Marry Me?:**..........

**Siri Will You Marry Me?:** seriously guys wtf

**Darkness:** While we're on the topic of villain of the week, anyone know what happened to Technus after today's fight?

**Siri Will You Marry Me?:** F

**Fenton's Phantom:** @Darkness I dunno tbh? I couldn't put him in the thermos bc he's Technus so after I beat him he just kind of vanished??

**Darkness:** I hope he's not causing too much trouble wherever he ended up...

Hello. Is it **TEC4NUZ** you're looking for?

**TEC4NUZ:** HAHAHAHA! I, TECHNUS, HAVE INVADED THE GHOST BOY'S SECRET COMMUNICATION FEED!

**Darkness:** Great. And he talks in all caps too....

**Fenton's Phantom:** what do you want this time, Technus?

**TEC4NUZ:** FOOLISH HALF THING! I WILL USE THIS NEW MOBILE DEVICE I HAVE PROCURED CALLED AN "IPHONE" ALONG YOUR OWN TECHNOLOGY TO EXACT MY REVENGE!!!!!!

**Siri Will You Marry Me?:** fiend! How could you violate my baby like this?! ;-;

**Fenton's Phantom:** so you're in my discord server, what the heck kind of revenge involves a discord server??

**TEC4NUZ:** BEHOLD YOUR DEMISE AT THE HANDS OF THE MASS INVITE OF DOOM!

**Fenton's Phantom:** Wait what?

**Siri Will You Marry Me?:** famous last words, dude.

**Valerie Gray, Dash Baxter, Paulina Sanchez, Vlad Masters, Jack Fenton, Maddie Fenton, Frostbite, Clockwork and Skulker** joined **L O S E R V I L L E.** Hold My Beer.

**Dash Baxter:** Wtf the invite said Phantom was here

**Jack Fenton:** GOOOOST!!!

**Fenton's Phantom:** @TEC4NUZ I hate you You have no idea how much i hate you right now. I don't know where you are but I swear to God you're going to die all over again when I find you

**Vlad Masters:** Temper, Daniel. I can see your eyes glowing from this side of the screen.

**Fenton's Phantom:** @Vlad Masters I'll deal with you later >:c

**Vlad Masters:** >:3c

**Valerie Gray:** What even is this chat?

**Darkness:** I don't even know anymore.


End file.
